Viscosity of Water
by Absol Perfect Disaster
Summary: Two pokemon trainers plan their next course in their journey while their pokemon relax nearby. A pokemon couple, however, does more than relax as a buizel initiates the session of mating with her mate, a totodile.
1. Viscosity of Water

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Viscosity of Water

At the prime of a spring afternoon, the clear blue cloudless atmosphere projected overhead mending with the evergreen trees at the distant horizon. Nothing out of the ordinary has occurred to throw off the course of nature over the forest paths of Johto. There are plenty of wild pokémon out doing their business whether it was capturing food, seeking shelter, or simply proliferating. Today is a perfect day for traveling so to bask in the warmth of spring, which is just what a pair of trainers are doing at the moment as they proceed on with their journey. Just coming from Goldenrod City after obtaining a gym badge the two make there way up north using a common dirt path for trainers and travelers.

Isaiah, a second year Pokémon Trainer is one of the two trainers. His apparel was definitely fit for a traveler. Below his hairline of the long, black free flowing wavy hair but above dark brown eyes showed a white sweat band. Isaiah also casually attired a cream T-shirt with green stencil patterns stitched in creating a portrait of random tribal lines, blue wrist bands over light golden-brown tinted skin, blue baggy cargo pants kept in place by a belt with pokémon trainer accessories which including the Pokeballs, athletic running shoes, and a large green traveling back pack with a sleeping bag rolled on top of it.

Mia is the other trainer; well not really a pokémon trainer since her method of handling pokémon is different. Mia is actually a Pokémon Ranger in training, a Student Ranger, and since she's a student she doesn't have the full Ranger attire. Instead she has prepared for the day's conditions with a red head band below her long straight black hairline, a sturdy white tank top with the Pokémon Ranger Student insignia over her left breast, high quality black shorts to prevent tearing that was very tightly hugging her legs down to her mid thighs which revealed the rest of her fairly toned light tan legs, and black boots. Around her belt were a few ranger accessories and tools including the green School Capture Stlyer.

This path isn't occupied by just two trainers however. Mia has a pokémon partner as well who's obediently strolling next to her. A modest Buizel having the frame of a female, and that was actually given to Mia for an unknown reason from a person that just owned her as a pet. Gazing left and right at the scenery she only came up just around Mia's thighs meaning she's slightly shorter than the average Buizel. Short, soft light orange fur coated most of her form except for her underbelly, lower jaw, eye brows, the middle spot on her back, and the tips of her tails which were instead all replaced by cream. Of course the special looking appearances on her and about every other buizel were her two light blue fins on her forearm, the two pairs of black streak marks on her cheeks, and most importantly the yellow flotation sack surrounding her neck.

They've been trekking through Johto for five months now, and began walking a few hours ago, but all the exercise had given them the urge to stop and rest somewhere.

Isaiah, placing himself as the "leader" of the pair voices his opinion. "Okay, we should stop and probably plan our next course of action," Isaiah announced casually slowing down on the path, "What did that one trainer say about the lake, you know the one we passed around half an hour ago?"

Mia, who takes the "advisor" role, annoyingly replies towards his question. "Geez, you're so forgetful, Isaiah," Mia huffed, "He said that there's a clearing and a lake that should by now be nearby. A smaller trail breaks off from the road and leads directly to it he said," she finished off less annoyed by Isaiah's forgetful and straight forward personality.

"Somewhere nearby huh…" he thought not minding Mia's attitude since he's pretty used to her expressing her irritation that's mainly and only aimed at him.

As the trainer, ranger, and buizel began looking ahead for a break in the road, within one of Isaiah's pokeballs was a pokémon who's really excited to get out. Inside the orb where the laws of space and time don't apply instantly from the outside, the thoughts that were still active however showed this pokémon just wanted to burst out so badly, but doing that is far too disobedient. He desperately wanted to see a certain pokémon within the group and couldn't stand another moment being within the ball. Just thinking about the particular pokémon makes him light headed and jumpy. He's been locked up in his ball for hours and wants out now, but he knows he must be obedient and wait no matter how hard it is to calm temptation.

At the same time the Buizel next to Mia was in deep thought. She wanted to see a certain pokémon as well, and that pokémon lied in one of Isaiah's pokeballs; the very same that wants out. The attraction between them was just mental but both of the pokémon can feel each other's longing. Oh what she really wanted to do to that pokémon once he came out of the ball. Knowing that the sooner they all stop at a rest point, the sooner she'll see what she wants to see. In a desperate attempt, the Buizel began scanning the road further ahead. Way down the road she saw a small gap in the surrounding vegetation. Covering that gap was more dirt making her think that's another road splitting off from the main path.

She began tugging on her partner's shorts. "Look I think that's the break up ahead!"

"What's that, Girl?" Mia responded only interpreting the Buizel's pokémon tongue.

"Look, Mia, I think I see it up there!" the Buizel said while pointing down the road.

"I see it too, that trail! There it is down the road, come on!" Isaiah pointed out for the buizel hence speeding off towards the spot followed by the buizel leaving Mia behind.

"Wait up! Isaiah!" she yelled after him before huffing and running after them. The little water pokémon proudly presented her delightful expression foretelling the knowledge of meeting with her friend soon.

After a few minutes of running down the curvy trail they had found, surrounding vegetation spanned out marking a large circle in the middle of the forest. Large patches of grass was the welcoming mat of the clearing while a bench was stationed at one side of the clearing with a very tall, thick evergreen tree standing out above the other trees near the border. Isaiah walked over to the large tree stepping over the numerous thick roots that have snaked and fingered over the surface and then placed his back pack on the base of the tree. Mia had caught up with him stopping in the middle of the clearing while doubled over from the fatigue of the pursuit.

"What was the rush!" she tried yelling out in between a breath.

"Oh come on, if you're gonna be a ranger soon then you need to be a bit more athletic at least," he teased while getting his tools, pokeballs, and supplies organized.

She huffed really hard at him. "I think I know what I have to do to be a ranger, but thanks for the tip," she came back sarcastically even though he just blocked her out and kept digging in his bag.

"Wow, this place is great. We can rest, eat, and my pokémon can finally come out."

Hearing this, the Buizel was so happy that she ran about the clearing to expel some of her excitement. Isaiah sat next to his bag and pulled out a black, neatly folded bandana from underneath his belt. He undid the bandana which revealed three shiny metallic gym badges.

He held out one, "This one is from the Violet City Gym leader Falkner, the Zephyr Badge." The badge was colored metallic silver giving it a beautiful sheen as he held it up. It was almost like a "U" but the engraved texture design on it resembled a pair of wings. "This one is from the Azalea City Gym leader Bugsy, the Hive Badge." The badge was also metallic but red with a little section of it black with three black dots on it resembling a Ledyba. "And yesterdays match, from the Goldenrod City Gym Leader Whitney, the Plain Badge." This badge was colored in mustard with a silver outline and was square shaped; a plain and simple badge. Isaiah polished each of them with his shirt then rolled them back in the bandana and tucked it back under his belt.

"Do you always have to polish those badges?" Mia asked still annoyed with Isaiah's child like devotion.

"Well yeah, these symbolize my progress, my Pokémon's power, and my ability to command each of them because in the arena my pokémon and I are like one," he replied proudly. "Why don't you ever polish your Ranger badge?"

"That's such a cliché reason, and 'cause my badge is only a student badge. I'm not a real Ranger yet. Besides I find it funny that you always polish your badges."

"You do?" Isaiah replied a little happy that Mia is actually not annoyed with him for once.

"Yeah, 'cause I don't see a point in polishing a badge that doesn't really mean anything special other than being one step closer to the league championships which still doesn't prove a thing about an individual. At least when I get my real badge it means I help Pokémon and people alike by saving the environment and putting poachers behind bars," she said with a lot of pride.

"Pokémon Training is like a hobby and is a life style. Just tell your parents to get a hybrid if you want to help the environment."

"Shut up, I am really committed to helping out the environment!" she retaliated defiantly.

"Yep, that's why Pokémon rangers use Jeeps and SUV's to get around, right," Isaiah laughed hysterically.

"Isaiah, let them out!" the buizel began yelling out while still running in circles around the clearing.

"What has gotten in to you?" Isaiah asked Mia's pokémon directly this time.

"She wants to see her friends. You said you were gonna release them over a minute ago."

"Oh right, right," Isaiah remembered reaching for his pokeballs. He unclipped all four of them and enlarged them all in between his fingers. "Time to chill guys!"

Isaiah threw up all of his pokeballs into the air. Mid air the pokeballs snapped open with a pop effect, and then white streams of light directed towards the ground below the spheres. The light began shaping and materializing into the outlines of the respective species. The pokeballs then flew back into Isaiah's hand before the light of the pokémon outlines began fading away revealing four pokémon.

The first pokémon was a female bipedal, pink skinned gentle, but impish creature half a foot taller than Mia's buizel with white wool around her neck and on top of her head. Black stripes were patterned on her legs and ears, and a large blue mineral orb at the tip of the tail marked her species as a Flaaffy. Second is another bipedal, but male water pokémon that's the same height as the flaaffy, who has light blue skin on his upper body with a white skin lower body, plus more white circle patterns over the lower blue section of the pokemon's body, a zigzag tail is featured with a light blue orb at the tip, and finally the creature has elongated ears for increased hearing which makes him an Azumarill who has a quiet personality. Next is a relaxed, but sometimes rash flying male bug pokémon with a long, thin red body, large green compound eyes, two pairs of clear wings each with an orange band near the tips, small horned antennae, and six two-clawed legs identifying his species as a Yanma. Lastly is another male, blue skinned, bipedal water pokémon that's about half a foot smaller than the azumarill with a cream V pattern on his chest, red spines along his back, a large jaw with red reptilian eyes making him a calm minded Totodile.

"Ayden!" the buizel called out while running over to the Totodile.

"Paige! I'm so happy to-" the totodile known as Ayden called back but was then cut off as the buizel took him in for a tight hug and began spinning around with him. 

"Oh I've missed you so much!" she yelled happily.

"I've missed you too Paige! I'm so glad that I can have some time out of that pokeball." Ayden replied looking directly at her.

The trainers saw the admiration. "Hehe, seems like she really likes my pokémon," Isaiah commented.

"Yep, I guess Paige has found someone to be really affectionate with. At least someone has an opportunity to be around an intelligent guy."

"Yeah, Ayden is intelligent-… Wait, what's that supposed to mean!"

Yes, Paige the Buizel and Ayden the Totodile are mates, which means they're merely highly interested in each other; like human dating. They've known each other for a few months and have been mates for about a month. In Ayden's mind, he wants this day to be just another great time with Paige by just being along side her and enjoying spring time rejuvenation. It's already heart warming just to stroll with her, or lay along side her, or even just talk to her whenever he gets the opportunity. However, little does he know Paige has something different in mind this time. Paige loves the fact that they're close, but all they've done to show affection is hug. They've never kissed before, so they've never mated either like how mates should. Now being in a relationship for a month Paige believes it's time to change that fact, and she wants it to happen today.

Ayden has been Isaiah's partner since the start of his Johto journey. The totodile is very down to earth, a little quiet, and harmless to others until brought into a battle. He met Paige after a pokémon battle, but Paige was one of the spectators from what he saw until she became Mia's partner later that same week, and then became friends fairly quick, then finally to mates many weeks later. Ayden really likes Paige and doesn't want to screw up any moment with her; especially since he's very new to relationships.

"Okay Isaiah, we need to plan our next destination before we move out." Mia walked over and handed a route map of Johto over to Isaiah as he got up and proceeded to the park bench with Mia.

While Isaiah and Mia planned out their next course the pokémon started getting acquainted.

"Hey, Jordan!" Paige greeted to the Flaaffy. "Hello, Jeremiah!" she then greeted to the Yanma.

"Hi, Paige," Jordan the Flaaffy happily replied.

"Sup," Jeremiah the Yanma simply answered to Paige.

"So I guess it's time to chill for our selves, right?" Ayden asked to be sure.

"Well, I heard Mia had said that there's a lake near here. Let's go look for it!" Paige being very excited suggested.

"Yeah, It's been a while since I've been in water," Ayden agreed. "Hey Noah, you wanna go swimming in the lake? We're gonna go look for it!" Ayden called out to the Azumarill who was next to Isaiah.

"No thanks, I'm fine! Besides, I think I need to give swimming a little break." Noah responded to them.

Paige enthusiastically took Ayden's paw in hers and proceeded to walk past the shrubbery. Before she passed the line of vegetation though she looked back a few feet away where Jordan was and smiled. There Jordan saw that and winked back at her before the couple disappeared behind the shrubbery. Paige started thinking to herself. She hopes what Jordan told her to do to Ayden will work well. On the other side of the shrubbery however Jordan giggled to herself. The thought of Paige working up the guts to do what she had suggested made her very giddy about it where Noah, who was walking up to her, had noticed.

"What's so funny, Jordan?" Noah casually asked her.

She looked at him still giggling from the dirty thoughts in her head. "Oh nothing, just keep Isaiah and Mia away from the lake, got it?" she asked him to do.

"What, why?" he questioned very clueless about his objective, but then Jordan began walking away still giggling. "I don't even know where the lake is!" he called over to her before following her. "Wait, come on tell me. I've only been part of this whole group for two days now. I don't even know what goes on around here."

Noah is pretty young but still more matured than the other pokémon age wise, except Jeremiah, and he's the very calm type from everyone's perspective. Only having been in the team for a couple of days starting right before Isaiah's latest gym battle he's still unaware of everything that goes on in the team. Noah does not know much about the others anyway which is why he wants to sit back and observe. Jordan on the other hand has been in the team for a few weeks. Also a really young pokémon, her jumpy attitude is noticed by all which almost parallels Paige's, and she's a very gentle pokémon who enjoys helping out others, but she has a naughty side to her.

The two pokémon walked past their trainer who was writing their route to their next destination. "Okay let's see, right now we're down Route 35. We can go through National Park, maybe participate in their bug catching contest, then go through Route 36, 37, and then we'll be at Ecruteak City. What do you think?"

"Great more bugs!" Mia repulsed, "It's already bad enough that you have Jeremiah with you, eww…"

"Oh come on, I know I'm probably gonna sound like a broken record, but are you sure being a Pokémon Ranger is good for you?"

Last of his team is Jeremiah who didn't even hear any of the conversation since he's presently, lazily napping on a branch on the tree his trainer's supplies were at. Of course that's what he does at every break.

Meanwhile, Ayden and Paige had found the clear blue body of water and didn't waste any time jumping in and going for a swim. The entire scene of this natural foundation can cause a great sense of admiration towards Mother Nature; Shaymin. The turn of the season had ridded off all the icy temperatures of the lake replacing that with a pleasant sensation of renewal. All of the pollution from prior months has washed away down stream making the lake mesh in well with the rest of the quiet atmosphere of the forest. The forest wouldn't stay quiet for too long though; at least that's what Paige is thinking. She wanted to add to the quintessence of all that is naturally dirty...

"Mmm, so good... It feels as incredibly warm and fitting as I thought it'd be!" Paige commented on the water emerging from it.

"The water does feel great!" Ayden replied once he resurfaced after Paige, "Nothing better than going for a good swim after a battle."

Every water pokémon knows just how great it is to swim in a clean little fresh water lake. The amazing scenery around was true tranquility for all, which is a perfect secluded area for Paige's plan to go off. Just the feel of the room temperature around her made her jittery from the excitement, but the thought of seducing Ayden... Ayden especially had found it fun to swim with Paige because there are plenty of opportunities to have fun with her.

"Hey Paige, there's something on your back," Ayden warned her.

Paige was taking in the feeling of the lapping waters but then started turning rapidly to find whatever was intruding her "What where, it better not be another piece of algae," she whined.

"Oh wait I think I got it." After Ayden said that he immediately flicked his broad tail across the surface of the water towards Paige surprising her causing a torrent to wash over her back getting the buizel drenched.

"Ahh, Ayden," she gasped from being surprised causing Ayden to laugh at her reaction before swimming away. "Oh no you don't, get back here you darn totodile!" Paige laughed from the little game he initiated.

Ayden has never made his move with Paige, and he knows that well enough. He's pretty much the type of pokémon that is cautious and is slow in a relationship; at least that what he tells himself. After a pokémon battle or anytime he socializes with other pokémon he's heard stories of other pokémon and their mates break up because they simply made the wrong move at the wrong time if they began talking about the subject. Well Ayden doesn't want to lose his first mate, but he doesn't know how to gauge a relationship. Paige is of course very cute and fits his type as a water pokémon, but also her personality tops it off. She's a very sweet and almost very affectionate pokémon. She'll talk nicely to anyone and her obedience to Mia makes her very intelligent. Ayden thinks he won't find another female like her. He just loves it when she laughs and smiles and the way she swims elegantly through the currents gets him to daze off in deep thought once he gets a glimpse o f her neat curves dynamically winding with the currents; so he has a dirty side too, just like all of us...

Paige on the other hand has been worried about the fact that her relationship with Ayden hasn't really gone anywhere special. She was actually expecting them to get their first kiss at least a week ago, but since Ayden is a bit naïve he doesn't know when it's a perfect time to advance in a relationship. So Paige thinks that she doesn't seem good enough for Ayden but she really hopes that's not the case. A few days ago she asked Jordan for help. She definitely got the facts she wanted, but the idea that Jordan recommended her to do the next time she got an opportunity with Ayden was, at least to Paige, very bizarre and almost impossible for her to get the courage to do. Paige is pretty outgoing but has a bashful side to her as well when it comes to a few things, one involving what Jordan recommended her to do. She seriously thought Ayden didn't find her worthy of being his mate. But after a few days of thinking this through she finally found that she really did need to make the first move in order to advance in this relationship since Ayden is the quiet type.

Paige is now in full pursuit of Ayden trying to get back at him for his little fun stunt. Both of the skilled swimmers raced around the good sized lake in random directions. Of course since Paige has the special two dual pronged tails she easily caught up with Ayden and splashed water playfully back at him every few minutes. Paige would sometimes let herself swim slowly enough for Ayden to catch up on purpose and preyed that he would grab her. She found it adorable how Ayden wasn't as fast as she was and used that to her advantage whenever they played their games of tag. She adored everything about him: his big eyes, his gentle personality, his everything; she so badly wanted to feel him hold her in the calm water right now. After several minutes of nonstop swimming the couple surfaced to rest their bodies for a little bit.

Both water pokémon were taking in air to restore their bodies from the rigorous swimming they just went through. The couple had also found their own endurance training fun and exiting to do only if it was with each other and with their method. Ayden found that this training exercise was just a bonus; the important part is that he could bond with Paige. Paige thought the same except she's been yearning for Ayden to make a move for a while. Well her desires may come true today, if she can manage to go with Jordan's plan.

Ayden was now staring directly into Paige's eyes once their breathing came under control. What he was looking into caused his psyche to have many magical events that rapidly increased in number. Each time he did this his heart rate increased dramatically, he began getting anxious, his movement is greatly reduced, and he couldn't even form words and if he even tried they would come out differently than he had wanted them to. To him it felt like he was poisoned physically and mentally. Once his eyes met hers it was like forming a gateway that went beyond her heart towards the real destination being her soul which resupplied Ayden with every will to live out life and enjoy it with success. It's like love ends sorrows for him. Well he's intoxicated with a simple natural dosage of love; his first love to be specific, and not to sound clichéd about the truth. He's very thankful that Mia adopted Paige as a partner because he knew that he wouldn't be this happy at this very moment.

However, Paige couldn't truly tell if Ayden really did have true feelings for her. She knows she does towards him since she's feeling the exact same as Ayden is feeling this very moment. That gateway that she's experiencing right now must fuse with Ayden's at all costs for her to feel what she desires.

Ayden's feelings were telling him to do something to show her that he cares for her. Truly it's been long enough right? Nearly a month into their relationship and all they do is hug? Come on Ayden, it's been a long enough wait. You know you want to Ayden; just touch your own lips to hers. His judgment was tugging at his gut to just kiss her right now before the moment goes away. He really does want to know how it feels to have Paige's soft petite lips against his. They've been looking into each others' eyes for over ten seconds now. Then Ayden found the courage to actually do something. As he looked into her eyes he noted the cuteness of her face. Her little muzzle that he so wanted to kiss, the black markings on her cheeks he much loved to caress, her big black eyes that shimmered into his as he looked deeply into the gateway, and the fur itself that he already knows is soft and welcoming. Eye contact is a very seductive tool, and their long staring contest has already transmitted enough information about each other.

Ayden extended his arms forward slowly since his movement was impaired by his anxiety. He proceeded to gently cup her cheeks being careful where to touch. Paige slightly shivered from his delicate touch. She's been waiting for him to advance in this relationship, and he's actually doing it! Ayden's thumb claw tentatively rubbed her cheeks in circular motions. Paige just floating in the water letting him do his caressing is already enough to show that she's ready, but Ayden doesn't know that. This is his first time, both of their first times being with a mate. As Ayden caressed Paige's cheeks she was beginning to blush almost madly and so was Ayden.

"Uh… hehe… the f-fur on your cheeks was sticking out from…from being really wet. Just wanted to smooth it out," Ayden stuttered while keeping up his touching.

Seriously Ayden? You need to do better than that. Paige after hearing that was a little disappointed that he didn't kiss her; maybe even pretty fairly frustrated. But she suspected that Ayden is just too shy to show his real feelings which she did find really cute that he likes being submissive. Still she just wished he'd just be honest about it and say it if he can't show it. However, she had to go back to her Plan… Little does Ayden know, he's still stroking Paige's cheeks timidly but he couldn't tell from his extreme tension. Paige noted this and confirmed he is just too shy to show his love. Ayden is actually very lucky, if Paige wasn't a kind hearted female she would've just given up on Ayden entirely. After all: in the wild it's not the lady's role to woo…

"Here goes the Plan," Paige thought to herself. While Ayden was still stroking her cheeks she pushed him away with enough force to make it look playful instead of harmful. She then used a light spray of Water Gun dousing Ayden who was already in total surprise.

"That's my wet version of payback for splashing me in the first place!" Paige giggled while Ayden shook off the water from his head and once he looked at her she stuck her tongue out then dove in the water swimming away.

"Hey, that was uncalled for!" Ayden laughed before chasing after her.

Now in another game of water tag it looked as if the whole point of the game was to spray water at each other. It was a wild frenzy in the fresh waters as the competitors literally tackled each other into the depths. Well Paige didn't get far when she reached the other side of the lake and was caught in a gulf and Ayden was blocking the one way out. Nearly in checkmate in this match and forgetting why she even shoved him away in the first place she used her tails to propel water at her mate. Ayden was getting sprayed directly in the face blocking his vision so he quickly rushed in and tried to immobilize her. He went in through the rain fall and grabbed both of her wrists pinning them towards the rock wall of the lake behind her and stopped the buizel's tails with his own legs. While in this position with Paige facing him closely Ayden found it appropriate to get back at her by spraying his own water gun at her non stop.

"Ahh-!"Paige screamed not in fright but more in happily and playful, "Stop it Ay…den!" She yelled fruitlessly through the water pounding her mouth.

"This is my wetter version of payback!" he quickly commented playfully before spraying more at her.

Ayden kept on spraying at her whole upper body but he knew he wasn't hurting her. Paige couldn't splash or spray back since her face was already getting drenched and her tails were still caught in Ayden's legs. Now in the midst of getting back in the game she began whipping her tails in rapid random motions trying to get them out. Ayden felt her tails streak past his legs but was having too much fun to care even though he did feel the tips of them rub past his groin area stimulating his cloaca, or sheath, or malehood; those terms all have the same meaning. Yeah, he failed to notice the slightly awkward position they're both in. Well if you're a guy that has a girl giggling and laughing very cutely in front of you while your hips are up against hers with her tails (in reality cases, butt) constantly rubbing against your upper thighs and pelvic region and her hips grinding up against yours once in a while then there's bound to be a change, that's a given. Ayden had that change but never noticed thanks to the distraction. Yep, he unfortunately failed to notice that his penis was beginning to stick out of his cloaca sheath from all of the stimulation. Well he jerked back in his hips when he did feel a very acute form of tickling from Paige's tail brush against the tip of his male hood. Actually a very acute form of tickling is an understatement for Ayden. It was more like a lightning storm in the nerve endings that was felt in his entire pelvic region because he did not see that coming. The feeling in his private area was immediately transferred throughout his body causing his heart rate to speed up dramatically, and his mind to swell up in mixed confused, panicked thoughts.

Hoping that Paige didn't feel her tail brush up against his penis, Ayden quickly swam back away, covered his cloaca with his broad tail, and pretended to keep up this game of water tag. Seeing that Paige wasn't following him he stopped in the middle of the gulf of the lake.

"What's wrong-Er why aren't you chasing me?" Ayden worried hoping he didn't hurt her or notice his predicament.

No, Ayden didn't hurt her, but she did notice his predicament... He actually reassured Paige with her plan however. It didn't look like it to him, but Paige most definitely felt a rock hard "thing" with her tail when she was moving them in between his legs. She even got the guts to feel it up a little with her tails just to see what it was like during that frenzy which what had caused Ayden to panic and swim away. Plus, she noticed the very apparent hot pink blush over his light blue skinned cheeks. She thought it was very sexy that he was getting aroused by that little game because he was getting aroused from her incidental touching which she's definitely excited about. She also found it fun that Ayden backed away since he didn't want her to know. These factors gave her plan the okay to proceed with a new game. Plus, the sheer excitement and predictions of what would happen if this worked was getting her very thrilled. In her mind the game had just begun which is where the real fun happens.

She smirked at him from knowing full well what she felt and her eyes wouldn't leave him. Ayden noticed that she was slowly swimming towards him but he didn't swim away thinking it was another chase. That smirk on her face and that weird expression with her eyes that were half lidded was now intimidating Ayden causing him to stay in place. He's never seen her like that before so he got control of his body and slowly backed up not sure what Paige is up to. Paige found it awfully cute and fun to scare Ayden like this. The expression she was giving was lust, and it was powerful to Ayden. After registering some more information on her advances he finally realized the possibilities of why she got like this. Now really having no idea what to do or say about this he kept backing up until he was only a few feet away from the shore side wall where he will see where this will go. Ayden's blush from earlier deepened and lit up like Christmas lights so Paige took the initiative and lunged right at him where he floated catching him completely off guard.

Ayden did expect something but he didn't expect it at this level. His reflexes lost and his eyes only widened in the reaction of Paige taking control of him and pushing his shoulders towards the wall behind him just like how he had pushed her wrist when they were in their little game. Once his back was against the wall with his tail between his legs in fear she felt a rush of immense courage. Ayden completely froze from being incredibly nervous about his moment of being pinned against a wall by a lustful female. He's never been this close to a female before so his mentality was shot by overwhelming confusion. She maneuvered so that she had part of his right leg in between hers with her legs corresponding in the same fashion. The couple felt a higher temperature in the water around their region. Her paws then moved to grab his wrists and keep them sprawled out against the wall. She then reduced the distance between their faces very greatly.

"Pay back, Ayden. And it's gonna be the wettest one…" she giggled very lustfully.

After she said that a quick regretful, scared thought sprung up from the thought of her messing up, but she quickly pushed that thought away and thought there's no turning back.

"B-but what if Ayden really doesn't find me attractive? What if he doesn't want this? Does he just want to be a close friend with me and play with my mind- No I have to do this and see if he really does see me as a mate," Paige quickly thought noticing the little fraction of her personality was taking over; she was getting really nervous and bashful about this.

In order to counter that side and spring out of her little shell of shyness, she nervously closed the final gap, telling herself to slant her head in slowly to the side, even though she was a little rough from anxiety, and move in where she finally sealed lips with Ayden, who was extremely captivated. She had locked lips with the cute totodile she adored at the very end of his muzzle being careful with his broad mouth.

Both of their hearts raced wildly from the sudden action that was taking place. Ayden was in high disbelief. This first kiss felt incredible, and it was a bolt of surprise that locked him in so he began kissing back which he had a little trouble with thanks to his big muzzle. For Paige, her first time was also amazing, just the fact that she dominated her lover in a very fun and exciting way made this moment very memorable. Her lips were almost parallel to his own even though it was hard to get it that way thanks to his wide muzzle, however it was still an experience to remember. The little mouth of Paige's intimately wrapping around Ayden's surprisingly gentle textured lips washed over their minds. It was a great feeling for the both of them, a feeling they couldn't even imagine in their past personal fantasies. Neither Ayden nor Paige really had any idea what they were doing during this act of intimacy; it was just an act of instinct now. Using natural loving, passionate knowledge, Paige closed her lips around his before taking them back in and Ayden was trying to duplicate her delicate actions. Eventually she felt his arms relax so she let go of one of his arms letting her spare arm go around his head to pull him in for a deeper kiss while Ayden's free paw went behind her neck caressing the still silk soft fur thanks to its waterproofing. Paige's last paw went for his shoulders while Ayden's paw went to wrap around her lower back directly above her rump.

As Paige and Ayden got situated to their new found feelings, back at the clearing site things were normal. Isaiah and Mia were planning on the bench table with Mia constantly criticizing his plans. Jordan was surveying some of the vegetation around the clearing that she's never seen before. Noah was relaxing on his trainer's bag. Jeremiah was just being… well… Jeremiah.

"I swear there is nothing better to do out of a pokeball but to eat…sleep… and shiiii…" Jeremiah yawned lazily in his makeshift tree cradle over his trainer's bag.

Below Jeremiah was Isaiah's bag where Noah was gazing into the clear blue atmosphere admiring the day. "For an azumarill you seem to love lying in the sunlight. How come you're not swimming at the lake?" Jordan spoke nearby getting Noah's attention.

Noah snapped out of his deep thinking and replied casually, "Oh, uh it's just because before I was caught by Isaiah I was always required to swim everyday with my herd. I think it's time I take a break from the water."

"That's pretty funny, you don't seem that bummed out about getting caught and taken away from your herd," she smiled.

"Well I had nothing going on for me back there, and here at least I don't have to hunt for food," Noah chuckled. "How long ago were you caught?"

"Me, I was caught a few weeks ago actually." She sat on the grassy patch next to Noah before continuing. "I was pretty bummed about leaving my herd of Mareep and Flaaffy for a few days. But everyone here helped and lightened me up. Speaking of which where's Isaiah and Mia?"

"Uh, I think they went that way," Noah pointed out towards a thick line of vegetation.

"Wait…I think that's where the lake is!" Jordan freaked turning to Noah with her paws placed on the sides of her hips while glaring at him.

"…Kay," Noah replied clueless.

"I told you not to let them go to the lake, Noah!"

"Well I didn't see why they couldn't go there, I mean Isaiah is the trainer, so I didn't bother being a sentry and stop him from checking on his pokémon," Noah replied trying to sound innocent.

"Oh darn it!" she yelled before running towards that direction Noah had pointed to earlier.

"Wait I don't get it, what is so important back there!" Noah asked yelling towards her but then decided to quickly follow her.

Back at the warm scene that was getting warmer, Ayden's large tongue was already caressing Paige's smaller tongue with Paige still on Ayden's lap. The adolescent buizel tickled her mate's mouth with her much smaller tongue while taking in his sensations which she loved greatly. Both pokémon had their eyes closed in relaxation in an attempt to take in everything this moment had to offer; attraction, desire, feeling, love, taste, smell, and the sight of one another in shivering bliss. Ayden couldn't help but enjoy his first kiss to the fullest. He began fondling Paige's butt with one of his paws adding more shivers which he took notice of. Once his paws made contact with that sensitive area he couldn't get enough of it. The fur was so soft and welcoming, the muscle was big and very toned enough for him to grasp which is the kind he favors, and just the feeling of grabbing an area that's personal to any female was getting him excited for upcoming events; of course she's worked very hard earning that butt thanks to constant swimming. He even took notice that each time his tongue brushed against the roof of her mouth a cute, loving, and anticipating moan elicited from her, so he's learning how to gauge her responses. Her response was a twitch with her eyes closing tighter to take in the odd ticklish feeling and hugging Ayden tighter to her body gathering all that the warm embrace has to offer. Paige started caressing his shoulders lovingly while still leaning against him. These movements were just experiments since they didn't know what they doing most of the time, however they were doing an excellent job of giving more flavor in the moment.

"I think I last saw them go through here?"

"Darn it, Ayden should know better than this. He knows this is too far for him to be separated from me."

"Well Isaiah, maybe they found the lake that trainer was talking about and it's a little far from the clearing. Its fine, Paige and Ayden won't cause trouble. They probably just needed to swim for a bit."

"Okay, the sooner we find them the sooner we can get back on schedule."

_Intermission…_


	2. Viscosity of Water Prt 2

**Disclaimer**: Reminder, all publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Viscosity of Water

(Cont.)

"Jordan, is there something that you don't want our trainer to find or something?"

"There's something I don't want either Isaiah or Mia to find, and we have to get to them before-" Jordan stopped in her tracks and gasped getting Noah's attention.

Noah walked ahead of Jordan to see what had gotten into her. He passed the last line of shrubbery and found the fairly large body of water shining within his line of sight. "Jordan? It's just a lake here; you afraid to get water on your wool or something?" Noah teased back over to Jordan. He took his time to admire the beauty of the calm water in front of him. He scanned around the lake from left to right to observe all of the beauty the lake provided, but out of the corner of his right eye he noticed something strange. In his sight it appeared that two native pokémon were resting along the lake side. Once he focused in on them he realized why Jordan froze. The sight of two pokémon kissing passionately caused him to sweat and blush profusely from stumbling upon pokémon giving private attention to each other. Upon accidental closer inspection he got more flustered when he saw that it was in fact not native pokémon but Ayden and Paige. He looked around them and noticed that Isaiah and Mia were standing at the shore several yards away from the kissing pokémon wearing the same draped mouth expression as Jordan and himself had. Noah finally realized what Jordan was trying to hide. "Ooh…" Noah winced nervously, "So you were trying to get our trainer to avoid this?"

"Yes!" she yelled overdramatically from Noah's late realization but then covered her mouth from the mistake. No one else heard her thankfully.

Jordan actually kept watching the progress of Ayden and Paige's situation just because she's curious about how far things have gotten, so Noah went back to observing as well. Every second that passed got him really nervous for reasons he didn't know about. He's barely known these pokémon, he didn't even know they were mates in the first place, yet the day he was captured he spoke to Ayden most since he was the only other pokémon that belonged to Isaiah that was outside his ball. Noah had thought this whole time that Ayden was just a young fighter with little connections. He never knew Ayden was capable of doing what he's doing now. Maybe that's why Noah's so nervous about this sight.

Jordan couldn't leave even if her mind was screaming at her to go away. She wanted to see how far Paige was willing to take this since she gave her all of this advice that was way too gutsy for Paige. Jordan actually never expected Paige to pull this off so well. Slowly Jordan found that she didn't need to monitor anymore, but she still couldn't leave. She knew that she had to since these are her friends that need alone time together and she didn't want to intrude, but yet this is a rare sight to find. Jordan was actually curious about how they were going to do this.

All the hardcore kissing put Ayden's already growing erection into its biggest state. Thinking this little "nuisance" would disgust Paige and ruin the moment so not wanting to show any disrespect he started backing up against the wall afraid that she might feel his hard flesh rub against her. He got worried and started to create space in between by using one of his arms against Paige. It didn't really work well since her grip on him only got tighter. Now he was getting nervous. He shyly opened his eyes to try and look down and see if he was safe. He did feel that his penis was still fully submerged but just to be safe he wanted to check. He only saw the top of Paige's orange muzzle blocking his view. He looked back up and saw that Paige's eyes were half open in a very relaxed manner. Ayden got distracted by the adorable view of the pleasurable expression she was giving off and kissed her deeper occasionally running his tongue across the roof of her mouth causing another cute moan out of her. He learned from her moans and shivering reactions that she really enjoyed that, and her moaning in return got him super excited down there.

Jordan and Noah heard the moan from Paige themselves which got Jordan to smile and Noah to cock his head back in astonishment. Noah saw Ayden's erection poke slightly out of the water causing his blush to deepen. If he sees it then that means Jordan, Isaiah, and Mia can see it as well.

Ayden was now getting scared that she'll notice his erection standing proudly out of the water. Paige saw his expression change from pleasurable to nervous. She knew why he was getting nervous, and she wanted to exploit that fact. Paige loves it when Ayden gets surprised and very excited like he is now, so to enhanced those factors she felt around his groin until she felt something change from scaly to soft and almost fleshy. Ayden twitched violently from the sudden stimulation. Without warning Paige wrapped her whole paw around his cock and grasped it tightly like her life was hanging from it. She tightly grabbed Ayden's private part and exposed it out of the water where she could try to survey what she desperately wanted from him. Ayden couldn't fight the powerful moan that escaped his throat from that feeling of Paige's soft delicate paw wrapping around his male hood with high esteem. She began to examine his meat with just her hand and figured out it was soft to an extent, very smooth and a little slick from his own natural lube from his sheathing, and it was cone shaped up to the foreskin that was shaped like an arrow head. She examined it further, and further, and even further now stroking the piece of meat waiting to be baked within her. She was stroking it out of the water for everyone present to see.

"Whoa!" Jordan, Noah, even Isaiah, and Mia had said comically at the same time from Paige's move, but the moaning and the sloshing waters blocked out all foreign sounds.

"Wow, Ayden you lucky pokémon…" Noah thought himself.

"Wow, Paige is a lot better at this than I thought she'd be," Jordan giggled.

"Yeah…" was all he could reply.

The trainers knew that this was very weird. Isaiah didn't even like what he was seeing. However, Mia knows that this is completely natural, but the two couldn't walk away either. Mia saw this as a rare sight and told herself she must observe as much as she can about pokémon nature in order to graduate. Isaiah was starting to feel sick that he was even watching his own pokémon get it on with his friend's pokémon.

At the other end of the gulf Jordan finally got herself in control and turned around walking away from the scene but she was still giggling to herself. Noah saw this and decided to stop watching and just go back to the clearing to try and forget he ever saw this, but he knew that was impossible.

"Wait up Jordan." Once Noah had caught up to Jordan he asked, "How did you know that Ayden and Paige were going to do… that, now and today?"

Jordan who giggled harder about the question answered, "Because Paige asked me for some advice on how to take her relationship with Ayden farther. Ayden won't make the first move, so I told Paige to make the first move. I even told her about how to pleasure males; well just the basics."

Once Jordan stated she knew how to pleasure males this hit Noah hard in the face. Now he's thinking Jordan has a lot of experience in sex already. He didn't notice that he slowed his pace down from thinking about what she said and what it meant about Jordan's history.

"Are you okay, Noah?" she asked noticing he had fallen behind her.

"Huh… Oh-oh yeah I'm fine. So you taught Paige to do all of that to Ayden?"

"Well kind of…I taught her some basics and told her to put her own style into it and make it original I guess."

"Hmm…I see then…" Noah sighed while walking next to Jordan.

That whole picture back there, what Jordan just said… He didn't know what to think about his new friends anymore. Is Jordan a good female or just a slut with a fake personality? Is Ayden really a ladies man that attracts females easily? Is Noah really the only one pokémon feeling alone right now?

"No! I need to calm down; I must be taking all of this the wrong way." Noah thought to himself. Clearly he could tell that these mixed questions were signs of great amount of jealousy, confusion, and even depression.

Noah has been in this group for a short time, and since he found himself free from his heard, where he never had any spare time for himself, he can at least get what he's been wanting for a very long time: a mate. He never showed it to anyone that he actually really wanted a female to be with him. That was the one great upside he had found once he was captured; that he can socialize more easily. However, after the last few matches he's had with female opponents he's tried talking to them but it turned out they didn't like him. He guessed that they were just all stuck up, rude, and fake, but now Noah's beginning to think it's himself. As Noah walked he thought to himself. Could he really be interested in Jordan since she's the only free female here; and a nice female too? Once he saw what Ayden was getting back there it hurt Noah but he didn't want to show it.

He's by far the oldest living male in the group but yet he's never had any time to get a female. He doesn't even know how to get one and what to do once he does which was why he was stricken by that sight. Ayden knew way more than him yet Noah has been in existence longer than him. Now Ayden is about to lose his virginity? The real reason he hasn't showed any female that he wants them is because he really doesn't know the proper way. Now he finds out Jordan is possibly way more experienced then him making her sound like a slut which for him is a huge turnoff. He remembers males in his pack that had the same job as him would often get females but he didn't know how they did it and why. They were constantly busy like he was but yet they still got females. This had caused him to be a little insecure about himself. He also had to hunt and fill up the feeding storages of his herd and yet males of the same rank got a different female almost every week. He definitely knows he doesn't want to be that way. He knows he won't throw away a female every week like they're used up property. That's why he doesn't want a slut for a mate. Noah believes he'll just be used in a bad way. These thoughts kept tugging on his mind as he walked through the shrubbery. Clearly he was jealous of every male he knows; even his friend. However, thanks to the female opponents he's talked to after his past matches he's never felt so unwanted and low in his life. In his herd at least he was acknowledged to get food. All of these things are what he has been thinking about all day to himself.

Ayden is still passionately kissing Paige back at the lake with her still stroking his member slowly. Both of the lovers are still in the same manner, and Ayden now knows what Paige has been wanting all along. Ayden for so long has had a great fear of going so fast in a relationship that Paige might leave him, but this whole time she's probably been waiting for his move. Now he knows; he's figured out her inner wants and cravings.

He opened his eyes lazily since he's still in the atmosphere of euphoria. Paige's eyes were already opened in the same state so he stared into the orbs of her lover's. The powerful feedback just from their eyes got Paige to cuddle him tighter and make the kiss more enjoyable. The powerful psychological bridge connected by the eye contact gave Ayden Paige's thoughts. Her powerful stare gave Ayden new hope and a new objective because in this moment of passion their gateways are fused. While still tongue locked Ayden hooked one of his legs around hers then with a great sum of strength spun her around quickly to only gently have her back against the wall with Ayden now pinning her.

"Ayden!" Paige gasped pulling away from the kiss and seeing him dominating her.

Both pokémon took this time to take their first breather since their make out session; good thing they're water pokémon with huge lung capacities. Ayden had his arms surrounding her sides and keeping her from going anywhere. While recuperating, Paige was trying to figure out what just happened. Now that image of Ayden on top of her fully registered into her mind she knows he just took the rightful role of leader, and wow she was getting very turned on by this! She's waited for him to do this for so long. Ayden took the time to notice her cute features up close now. The features on her face portrayed the perfect image to Ayden. Her small muzzle was so adorable to him, her big eyes he loves to stare into so much matched perfectly, her fur and color complemented everything about her; it made Paige look so innocently cute that he just wanted to eat her…out.

"Paige," Ayden panted, "I'm going to give you what you want."

Ayden's statement though soft and loving sounded like a serious, promising one. Anticipating his next moves to her, she was getting aroused very fast and could not wait another second. Ayden now very confident took Paige's paws and slowly guided them over next to her head and on the wall while keeping eye contact the whole time where he clamped his paws to hers so that his digits would interlock with hers as best they could in a close affectionate hold. Paige's breathing kicked up to the point that she was panting from the rapid repetitions of her heart. Her eyes were once again half lidded, and then Ayden moved his face closer. He gave a long lick around the side of her silky smooth orange neck being delicate like a feather. Paige shut her eyes tight while rolling her head skyward followed by a soft cry in response letting the breeze from his warm breath cool that area. Ayden kept this up and even nipped very, very lightly at her neck a few times which excited her very well; like a predator using venom to paralyze its prey. Ayden used his moves with variety. He wanted to smell the attractive aroma of his female prey, taste her sample getting the soft texture of her fur, and hear her wine to his advancements. He went to lick lightly at her chin before moving in for a quick kiss to her lips and pulling away. Paige gripped Ayden's hands tighter now completely lost in his loving assault and she didn't have any thoughts of turning back. Now in another resting period Ayden's arousal hit him. His cock was throbbing very hard in an almost painful manner, but he knew that he must stay in control in order to pleasure Paige. He wants to be the leader in this sex game and lead Paige through the erotic dance.

Ayden still had a hold of her paws so he took the initiative to pull her under water. She was surprised when she was pulled in and submerged but she trusted his moves. However and unfortunately, they never noticed their trainers that were still standing at the shore of the lake who were watching the whole time.

Isaiah still didn't know what to say or think about all of this while Mia felt very awkward watching her pokémon getting dominated by her friend's pokémon; especially if Isaiah is watching with her. Even though, she felt very awkward she chose to stay where she was and see what happens next. She didn't know why, but she had a weird curiosity about this event.

Isaiah however did not like this but he couldn't go anywhere either since he had to do more planning with Mia and fast, but he didn't want to interrupt her.

As the water pokémon descended Ayden yanked Paige over to him and then embraced her from behind in the water while caressing her shoulders with his tongue. His arousal was still growing rapidly so even though he didn't want to, he had to progress through this foreplay fast. To Paige's utter surprise, Ayden pulled her by the legs placing her vulva over his face and stuck out all of his wide reptilian tongue. He then brushed his tongue right over Paige's slit. Paige didn't see that coming and was hit extremely hard with a surge of pleasure in her groin area. Ayden gave another long lick not missing her clit which got Paige wild and shivering in the water so hard that Ayden could feel the water resonating on his shoulders. He switched off and began stroking his tongue over her rump getting one cheek at a time, which he favors about her body most, and started licking lower to the inside of her thighs. He then went back and licked a little firmer slightly inside her slit revealing to him her hot pink flesh. That sight and Paige's moans made his throbbing much more painful but he didn't want to stop pleasuring her. He even noticed how painfully aroused she was; the water was getting warmer around her entire butt, it may involve water sports but not the kind you're thinking of. He kept using the tip of his tongue to lick in the pinkest region of her vulva stroking every little space her insides had to offer to the predator, and in return Paige shivered greatly rolling her head and eyes back in long increments of pleasure.

Bubbles escaped her mouth with each cry and trailed wherever her head went creating a complex water show. While he was doing that he was lightly stroking himself also to which Paige took notice of. Now she felt a little bad about him holding back so much just to pleasure her. She thought that was very sweet of him to give what she's been wanting for a long time but now Paige felt a little selfish about it and felt that she should share this feeling to her mate. As she writhed in ecstasy she used both of her tails to wrap around the tip and base of the totodile's reptilian-like cock. She began moving her tails in a stroking motion using her soft water proof fur to excite Ayden which indeed worked charms. As Ayden licked and licked at Paige she was getting a great amount of pleasure from Ayden hitting her sensitive spots as she flailed about in the water while screaming in pure joy. Her tails in exchange were pumping him off even harder so they both were recoiling to the highest degree in the sexual foreplay. Both of them were suppressed mentally by their natural sex hormones that clouded their judgment like a natural depressant drug. She started petting Ayden's muzzle to relieve more pent up movement caused by the stimulation. Eventually, Ayden pulled away from his oral job. Paige opened her eyes and noticed that Ayden pulled all the way back much to her disappointment, but then he grabbed her hand and made a swim for the surface before she could even ask what's wrong.

As they emerged from the water, Ayden took both of Paige's paws into his hands, but before he could admire the moment Paige noticed a couple of figures out the corner of her eyes. She stopped her focus on Ayden and looked a little further away. There she saw Isaiah and Mia standing on land. Mia looked a little troubled while Isaiah looked annoyed which isn't like him. Ayden noticed the bothered look in Paige's eyes and saw that she was looking past him. He turned around and saw his trainer give him a stern look with his arms crossed. Ayden looked at Paige who was scared that Mia and Isaiah may have seen what they were doing.

"We should just go to them… We don't want to be disobedient," Ayden said very disappointedly with a hint of fright in his voice. Paige nodded and was also pretty mad and scared about this. She was so close...

The totodile and buizel began swimming towards the shore where their trainers stood. Talk about a giant cock blocker.

Once Ayden and Paige landed on the shore they both stood side to side in front of their trainers with both of their heads low. Ayden didn't even want to see his trainer since he feared he was in deep trouble. Paige was actually so nervous that her eyes were welling up from great worry. Mia crouched in front of the two pokémon while Isaiah stood back wondering what she was going to say. Paige slowly looked up at her trainer and was surprised to find her smiling.

"It's okay you two. You both weren't doing anything wrong," Mia said while petting both of their heads as Ayden looked up with a surprised expression.

"…Huh," Isaiah spoke bluntly for all of them to hear.

Mia looked back and glared at him to shut him up. "I know the both of you are pokémon, so it's a part of nature to find a mate to love and to explore your… you know... It's perfectly okay. If the both of you really like each other then there's nothing wrong with expressing it, there's nothing wrong with expressing inner feelings to those you care for," she smiled but finished off glaring back at Isaiah to try and prove an important point.

Ayden and Paige were very grateful to hear that, and even Paige ran up and gave her partner a tight hug. Then they dove back into the water and began searching for another spot to have their mating session where there wouldn't be any spectators.

"What about Isaiah, Ayden?" Paige asked as they swam, "He still seemed mad about us doing what we were doing."

"He didn't say anything when we dove in. Mia should calm him down," Ayden responded happily.

He then took Paige's paw into his own and proceeded to find shallow water around the lake to do what they both wanted to do, this time without any interruptions.

However, at the clearing Isaiah was fuming from the fact that his pokémon was mating with Mia's partner.

"What were you thinking back there?" Isaiah asked with a hint of aggravation in his voice as he sat back down on the bench.

"I was thinking that pokémon are just like humans you know," Mia responded now annoyed by Isaiah's straight forwardness. "There's nothing wrong with what they did and it's a part of nature, deal with it."

"I'm scared that it'll screw up Ayden's ability to battle. He'll be distracted constantly and tired out. I mean they were about to get it on. Wouldn't that tire Ayden out for battle?"

"Actually, I heard sexual intercourse before a major athletic event increases performance of an athlete physically and mentally giving that athlete a greater will to win."

Jordan overheard Mia say this. "That's true. I met a few pokémon that said there's a study that mating prior to an athletic event boosts your esteem greatly which is why coaches and even trainers recommend that," Jordan said over to Noah who was lying on his trainer's bag.

"Really huh," he sighed.

Isaiah was still arguing with Mia. "What if they have cubs, Mia? Ever thought of that?"

"Well-"

"And what do I say to Ayden when I tell him that you're going to graduate so he has to leave Paige? We have different goals you know, and that's going to be hard on both of them." Isaiah finished mocking her a little with "you know" lowering his voice to normal but still sounding serious. Mia just stood there knowing that he has a very good point. "That's what I thought…" Isaiah finished.

Mia stayed cool however still thinking about what to do to solve this situation. "You're being very smart for once. For their feelings' sake, when the day comes that we do separate I'll let Paige choose if she wants to stay with me… or go with you to stay with Ayden."

Isaiah sat still once he heard her statement. "Y-you're willing…to give up your partner to keep them happy?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, as a Pokémon Ranger my ultimate goal is to please any pokémon I come across, and if that means my buizel stays with your totodile then I'm fine with that. Paige will make a great addition to your team anyways."

"But she's your partner. You can't just give her up. It's impossible whether you're a trainer or ranger to replace your first partner you've ever had…" Isaiah was now feeling very horrible about this.

"It's okay, it's my decision," Mia smiled before proceeding to sit next to him, "Just like humans pokémon have feelings, you and I both know that. They can love, hate, fear, and even envy if they wanted to, so just like humans their bodies will react to that emotion. That's a very important fact for all rangers." Her statement about "envy" struck Noah hard once he had heard that.

"Oh no…" Jordan noticed folding her ears back from the horrible news she just overheard. She never knew Isaiah was going to separate from Mia at the end of the Johto League. "Oh Paige, what can I do?" Jordan however didn't know how to fix this problem, but she really couldn't do anything to help.

The couple was too happy however to realize that they belong to different trainers with different goals. Ayden had found a great location to complete their mating session. It was a very shallow bay near the coastline of the lake where the water came up just below Paige's pelvis. As the couple strolled on the shore, Paige took the initiative to pace a little faster than Ayden. Ayden wondering why she sped up decided to speed up with her until she held her paw up, touching his chest seductively with a small poke from her digit, and lightly nudged him away with a captivating, sexy smile on her face. Paige went back to walking allowing her hips to sway side to side more slowly while Ayden stood their almost hypnotized and clueless about her motives. His case was solved however once he saw her turn towards the rocky wall of the shore. She placed her paws on the wall and slowly bent over while keeping her tails curved up and elegantly fluctuate.

This image of presentation was very inviting from Paige's sensual movements with her tails and rump to her eager and teased slit which was seen beyond the short surrounding moist fur. Paige twisted her head around and saw Ayden's surprised expression which was so adorable it thrilled her even more. She noticed he was looking primarily at one spot between her legs, so she looked at his corresponding area and saw he was very, very excitedly aroused. She now took the time to examine the hot pink cock with her eyes but didn't care about the size; just seeing him down there provoked her greatly.

"Come on, Ayden," she called out very sensually, "You're making me wait way too long for me to handle…"

Ayden spawned out of his trance upon hearing her mating call and not wanting to disappoint his lover he quickly proceeded to his greatest obsession: her butt. However Paige didn't know what he was up to once he had got on all fours and crawled over to her back side. She kept a careful but wanting eye on him. His large muzzle was directly behind her vulva, mischievously caressing the outer lips with his own nostrils. He seriously wanted to impress her with his untested abilities in mating. Of course while down there, Ayden had a good view of his fixation. Paige's rump engrossed every point of his line of sight so he admired the fur around her backside that was already neatly groomed, her cute tails, the great curvature of her glutes, and even her little tail hole. Thinking about all of this literally made his mouth water. He extended out his tongue and carefully dabbed at her clit before sliding the wet muscle up her entire sex stopping before her anus.

"Oooh…Th-this again!"Paige moaned and paused through the chills and jolts of sexual pleasure.

Ayden felt so accomplished from her cute response it turned him on a lot more; he wanted to hear much more of her aroused tone. He made another lick getting an even louder cry, then another, and another. Now out of the water he can finally taste her flavor. As he licked he churned his tongue tasting the unique solution. He didn't notice a taste but he did oddly notice that his body wanted more of it nonetheless. The young buizel's juices were having a great reaction on Ayden. He kept up his licking, but eventually Paige got used to him doing that. He knew he had to change up his methods of giving his pleasure, so he moved his thick tongue into her vulva and delved in the little pink channel of sex. A sharp gasp came from an astonished Paige followed by a long ongoing moan originating more out of surprise than pleasure. Her taste, her melody, her responsive movements got him so very excited to mate with his female. He began thrusting his hips into the sand to relieve himself some. Ayden stepped it up by sliding the tip of his tongue into the small little orifice near the top end of her slit. When she fidgeted he slowed down his advancement but still slipped his tongue in gently parting her drenched opening. Paige, not used to the intrusion, involuntarily clamped down on his tongue with her vaginal muscles which got Ayden to panic and flick his tongue around. Paige yelled out and trembled in intense pleasure from Ayden's large thrashing tongue that stimulated her muscles. Ayden circled the tip of his tongue more which got Paige to moan louder and harder. This movement got each piece of fur to stand erect on Paige's body from head to toe in a truculent wave of chills.

The horny totodile kept up his licking even though it was driving him nuts; literally. The now sweetening taste of Paige's sexual juices, the cute sounds springing from the pleasure sick pokémon like an instrument being played by her lover, and now the feminine aroma entering Ayden's senses from her slit and behind had the blue pokémon going wild with his tongue.

He kept eating her out, discovering new things about his lover's body, experimenting with movements, playing with the soft warm flesh till no end. Her pussy got wetter and wetter every second as the flood of pre cum flowed out of her virgin opening and around Ayden's muzzle where he tried to catch and drink. Paige was grasping the loose rocks on the wall and crying wildly in delight, even thrashing about when Ayden hit a particular spot within Paige's walls which he noticed. He started rubbing her spot with his tongue more roughly which caused his buizel toy to almost lose control of her self. Wow, this is by far the most fun activity he's done with her in their relationship because there's nothing better than touching your love's body with your own tongue! Heck, this IS exercise for them now other than playing tag.

"Oh Ayden!...What's- uhn- what's happening!"Paige screamed now actually grinding up against his muzzle.

Paige has never felt anything like she was feeling right now. She knows she's masturbated many times before but the only way she could cum was through vigorously rubbing her clit. What Ayden was doing was a hundred thousand times better than personal pleasure with her paw pads! Paige was moaning uncontrollably and lashing about. Ayden tried to keep his tongue in her but it was pretty difficult with her twitching around until he suddenly felt Paige's vaginal walls clamp down tightly on his tongue.

"Ahh, you feel so good, Ayden, ahhhh!"

The orange water pokémon was at the brink of letting loose and she can tell this will be the strongest orgasm she's ever had before. Ayden however was getting squeezed almost painfully but he saw Paige, or rather her rump in front of him, tremble very hard in loving pleasure which kept him from pulling out. After all, Ayden didn't know what was happening either but he saw his mate was loving it. Paige then let out a long scream from the intense physical and mental pleasure just from Ayden's tongue. Ayden felt her convulse powerfully around his tongue again and again for almost half a minute. Warm juices from Paige's insides unleashed out in small quantities onto his face before he pulled his tongue out getting soaked by more of her hot cum. Paige still trembled for a little bit before her paws slipped allowing her to fall in the water. While grasping a fraction of body she turned and sat against the wall gasping in the afterglow. Ayden saw that Paige was panting heavily with a lazy smile on her face as her eyelids draped halfway.

"Ohhh… you're the best, Ayden…" she panted.

Ayden didn't say anything; he couldn't find the correct words to respond to her thanks. Instead he walked up to her and grabbed her cheeks then pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss. Paige closed her eyes and draped her arms on his shoulders as Ayden pinned her once again kissing her very lovingly. As they kissed, Paige felt his hot, throbbing flesh on her stomach and pulled away before looking down.

"Ayden," she stared, "Thank you!" Paige exclaimed before bringing him back down for a tight hug.

Ayden sat there taking in the hug a little confused. "For what, pleasuring you? You don't have to thank me, Paige. I liked it a lot, and it's what I'm supposed to do for my mate!" Ayden smiled.

Being very touched by his last statement she responded, "Yeah, but I have never even felt like that before. But what about you?" she pointed towards his hard erection, "You rather see me cum first before yourself?"

"Of course, I didn't want to let you down."

"Oh Ayden," Paige got up with him paw in paw, "I want to pleasure you too, so…I," she hesitated before stepping up close to the side of his face "I'm all yours," she whispered into his ear in a welcoming tone.

"Paige…" Ayden staggered from her strong response but took it properly, "How should we do this then?" he asked confidently.

"Well, I would love to feel close to you," Paige softly said before lying down on her back bringing Ayden on top of her.

Ayden saw what she truly wanted and was ready to give it to her. She wanted him to feel very close to her while they mate. Ayden was in no doubt very nervous about his first time. He surpasses in oral but what about the real deal. He kept asking himself will he succeed or will he do it all wrong. However, if he began feeling nervous then Paige wouldn't feel comfortable, so he acted with a load of confidence. After all he's been leading most of this session after Paige initiated it.

He placed both of his paws within the soft sand around his mate's shoulders making him feel reassured by the warm soft texture. "Are you ready, Paige? Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"I didn't come all this way with you, and on you, just to stop now did I," she laughed then stifled slightly under Ayden's weight from the great amount of anxiety.

That message gave all the affirmation Ayden needed so he nodded with high esteem. Looking deep into her eyes while using one arm to balance him up and his other to passionately caress her side Ayden used the tip of his male hood to feel for the soft flesh. Once he felt the area get noticeably warmer, wetter, and softer he slowly pushed in at a steady pace. Now with his arms posted back on the ground Ayden felt the urge to just use all his strength to shove it in but he thoughtfully held back. Instead he sped up his advance and both pokémon felt that it was becoming an increasingly tight fit. Paige cooed softly at first but then let out a little shriek after he pushed all the way hilting in her which halted Ayden.

"Oh no! Did I hurt you?" Ayden asked in panic.

"No, no, it's fine. Keep going," Paige smiled.

Ayden was happy to see her smile and that she wasn't in pain after a few seconds which had him very worried. The adolescent fem was getting a little impatient and began grinding her groin up giggling while doing so which got Ayden back into the scene noticing the pain within his member. Now being their first time, of course Ayden's thrusts appeared a little awkward and even felt a little uncomfortable for his love partner. He kept his arms fully propped while bringing his hips up and down, but it wasn't in a smooth manner but rather buckling motion, and it was all from the anxiety and butterfree in his stomach. He couldn't change his form; instead he tried to see if looking into Paige's eyes would fix the problem. As Paige lied there moaning quietly but almost appearing motionless she stared into Ayden's eyes as well. Even though their final part of their first time wasn't as exhilarating as she thought, Paige wouldn't trade this moment for the world. She loved the feeling and thought that they were making love this moment. They weren't mating just to mate but instead they were having real passionate, loving sex. She contemplated the thought as she looked deep into Ayden's eyes; however she saw that something was troubling him. Ayden knew Paige wasn't enjoying the moment since she's just laying there motionless. She knew that her long love didn't want to disappoint her at all when it came to pleasuring her.

"Just relax, Ayden," she said softly and very smoothly which Ayden's mind interpreted her voice as the one true cure for anxiety. "Just keep going," she finished tenderly grasping his face before kissing his cheek which created another cute memorable scene.

Just her voice was enough to calm him down, especially since he couldn't get anything out of mating himself if his mate wasn't in deep pleasure. But Paige didn't just use her voice as support. She wrapped her paws from his face to around the back of Ayden's head and pulled him in for what's going to be a long reassuring kiss. Ayden slowly accepted it letting his arms bend and his body lie completely on top of her, still pushing in the same pace. He let her lips come and pinch around the tip of his muzzle and doing the same to her, and seconds later their tongues were caressing the others'. Now that he was fully relaxed by his mate's words, he didn't notice the fact that his thrusting was a lot smoother now but Paige felt it and responded with several soft moans into his mouth to show the change. As their tongues danced, Ayden's motions were now as fluid as nature had intended it to be. Smooth rhythm in his hips with a firm tap is what it was like to Paige. Now that she was finally moaning, Ayden regained control of the harmonic symphony releasing from his lover.

The extreme warmth from the mating, the loving, and humidity generated from their heat around them caused Ayden to pull back and take in more air as he decided to quicken his pace. Now he was moaning with Paige.

"You feel so amazing, Paige!" he moaned looking into her eyes the entire time. The pleasure held in him was slowly being let out of his body.

"I…I can't believe we're finally doing this!" she yelled tightening her grip on his shoulders.

Ayden wanted to further increase the pleasure by taking one paw and fondling the light curve on Paige's chest. The curve was actually caused by a thicker layer of fur concealing a pair of developing breasts, which most land and flying female pokémon get during adolescence since it's a part of pokémon anatomy, and on each bulge were two small nubs which were her erect nipples. Ayden began eyeing up her breasts which were fairly good in size for a pokémon that's her size and age. Ayden rubbed the pair of the buizel's concealed boobs and he saw she was okay with him doing so. As a matter of fact her moans became more audible and she even began shivering from the light touch. The touch of his claws to her feminine features was incredible. The fur made her feel like soft quilts to lie on, and the warmth generated by her body made it very tempting. He admired how her breasts created that sexy curve along her upper body he adored greatly.

Ayden became brave enough to squeeze one of the bulges and search for Paige's other nipple with his tongue. He used his thick muscle to dig into her fur until he felt a soft nub. She trembled under him. He was careful with how he grasped her breasts and tickled her nipple with his tongue. Then he began sucking on the nipple he was busy with while teasing the other by swirling his claws around the nub. He pulled his head back for a moment to survey Paige's chest.

Wow, in his eyes they were quite a turn on for him since now her pair of pink nubs was showing through the cream fur and he identified easily the size of her boobs. Paige's expression was utterly fulfilling for Ayden. Her eyes were half lidded as she moaned out almost uncontrollably with her head turned to the side and a pleasurable face as well as a vibrant blush adding the cuteness to the picture. Her cheeks were really glowing red, and her mouth was open with her tongue almost dangling out. He quickened his pace to a very fast one while watching Paige's expression change. Only seconds into thrusting nearly his fastest he felt pressure build up in his groin. He knew he was close, and he could tell Paige was close now that she began moaning without shame. Paige was feeling an immense amount of overemotional and pleasurable feelings she's never experienced before. She never ever knew her body could get this way and it was overwhelming physically and mentally. Her never ending cries of ecstasy signaled her pleasure was building up and ready to explode. To keep her from thrashing about uncontrollably Ayden kissed her deeply again and stayed that way on top of her to restrain her emotions.

Paige was very close as she held Ayden's head to hers very tightly. She has never felt this feeling before, but it wasn't because of the upcoming orgasm that feels even fiercer then Ayden's tongue action on her. The feeling is more out of emotional pleasure. Ayden's precise thrusting was adding to the pleasure at an alarming rate as well. She wanted to feel her mate on top of her in everyway. He moved her paws to his shoulders and back and every moan and grunt he made intensified her pleasure. Now she felt very complete with him. She couldn't stop moaning as her tongue swirled with Ayden's nor could she control her movements as she began bucking her hips to meet Ayden's halfway into his thrust which got him closer to his own climax.

Paige knew that she was going to cum in less than half a minute. Ayden was at about the same status too as he moaned with her greatly. Pressure was building into their parts and it was very extreme for the both of them. For Paige the pleasure was actually felt all over her body giving her goose bumps. It was like the building pressure of burning sensations in her groins multiplied tremendously taking over her senses. Paige's moaning grew louder and louder before becoming a deafening scream for all to hear in the forest, and after a few seconds she was the first to let loose. Ayden felt her body tense and Paige involuntarily let out wild screams of pleasure as her former virgin opening constantly clamped down on Ayden's meat. Ayden began roaring with her screams as he felt burning pressure powerfully overwhelm his cock.

"Ahh- quick pull out!" Paige yelled very fast that Ayden could barely comprehend but understood.

The involuntary actions from her vagina sent Ayden way over the edge as well. He quickly tried to get up and pull out which was very difficult but he got out his throbbing male hood and held it while he unleashed shot after shot after shot of thick, sticky, white cum onto Paige's stomach and chest as she still shook from her ongoing orgasm. As he came he grunted and moaned out loudly towards the heavens since he's never felt an orgasm that powerful neither. Ayden stopped cumming after around ten seconds while Paige was still taking in the pleasures of her longer orgasm. But after a little over half a minute she stopped screaming and shaking and was completely out of breath.

Paige lied in the water catching her breath while Ayden fell next to her equally exhausted after he was completely done with his orgasm. They felt the water swell around their fatigued forms which greatly cooled them off, and once Ayden had some energy regained, he wrapped his arms around Paige and smiled greatly while Paige did the same turning her body towards his now embracing each other in a unified afterglow.

"That was… so much fun!" Paige panted.

"Hehe…Yeah, oh Paige, I still wanna be closer to you," he said as he held her in tight. Luckily his cum on her fur was carried away by the water before sticking onto him.

Paige looked up at him. "Ayden, I'm so glad you found me. I wonder how things would be different if we didn't meet; if I never saw you after that battle, if you never spoke to me."

Ayden took that in now reminiscing about the sequence of events that got them to be together. Coincidently, she may have been around the crowds after his battles, but he worked hard to try and get with her once he saw her day after day accidently within Cherrygrove City. "Yeah, I'm so glad Mia has you as a partner…" he honestly didn't know what to say about her questions. He was so felt about them that he began shedding a few tears hoping that Paige wouldn't notice.

Paige giggled, "Yeah, I'm so glad my old owner understood what I felt and gave me to Mia. If it wasn't for that we wouldn't have ever been together."

"Wait, understood how you felt; gave you up? What do you mean?" he asked still looking above her.

"My owner knew I had a crush on you," she said softly, "When your trainer came into Cherrygrove and battled the trainer where he used you; I remember that's when I first saw you…"

"And after seeing each other two more times that same day while resupplying with my trainer I approached you for the first time-"

"Where we exchanged words for the first time, and then spoke more the following day, and more that whole week-"

"Us seeing each other that whole week was all accidental like a strange coincidence…"

"Love had found me… Once my owner took notice she talked to Mia," she finished hugging her mate tighter.

"Your owner was cool enough to hand you over to Mia just because you liked me?" Ayden slowly repeated in disbelief.

"Yep, before then I felt very lonely being the only one at home, and well, we both knew that you were the one for me. Just the way you treated other pokémon, treated your trainer, and how you treated me proved to my owner that you're for me," she explained as she snuggled into Ayden's chest.

"That…I never ever knew I could and would be that important to anyone's life before…" He heard her sniffle and felt something wet land on his chest higher than the water from the lake. He looked down where Paige snuggled into his chest and heard her sob finally realizing she was crying. Ayden began to panic trying to figure what's wrong until she spoke first.

"What we just did…I have never felt anything like that before… I'm so very grateful for this," she sobbed before digging her face deeper into his chest where Ayden held her close as he shed more tears of his own. The sight of her crying thanks to joy was so adorable that he wanted to cry too. "It's just I'm so glad we're mates. I was very lonely before we met each other, before I saw you."

The couple lied there for several more minutes holding each other and using each other's shoulders to cry on. Their cries however are from overwhelming happiness. They are lucky mates who love each other dearly; they just proved that to one another.

Ayden got up and helped pull Paige up with him who had a lot of trouble from the mating. "We should be getting back before our trainers get worried," he smiled very happily and saw Paige do the same before swimming back to the other side of the lake.

Little did the couple know though was that since Paige belonged to Mia and Ayden belonged to Isaiah that would cause some conflict later on. All Noah could think of gloomily though as he sat on his trainer's bag was, "Wow, Ayden is one lucky pokémon to have a female have a crush on him so strongly like that…" Of course Noah has never been in an environment where there would be opportunities to meet females or for females to like attractive males, so this is all rare to the poor azumarill. Because of this belief he saw himself as unattractive and sulked about it all day since leaving his pokeball, but now it got worse.

With his sensitive ears he heard that Ayden and Paige came back from their "moment" which was evident from their trainers greeting them. He looked over towards that direction and saw Mia pick Paige up and give her a long hug while Isaiah spoke with Ayden with his usual pokémon/trainer relationship determination speeches.

"What's wrong, Noah? You've been acting depressed all day," he heard Jordan say to him as she took a seat in front of him. Of course Jordan noticed the bad expression within the look in his eyes. His brows were pressed down a little, but his eyes weren't as pressed down indicating worry and not anger since she noticed that he's been staring off into nothingness ever since he saw Paige and Ayden kiss back there.

"Huh," he snapped out of the scene he was looking at and turned to Jordan, "Oh nothing, I'm fine," he at first said with normality but then ended it quietly which either way caused Jordan to know he was hiding something.

"Hey, Noah, Jordan!" Noah looked at Isaiah and saw the trainer was calling for them to come see him. He went over to his trainer and was given a berry to eat, but as he ate the whole time he glared at the pokémon couple eating together at the other side of the clearing.

"Heh, I knew something was up! Come on tell me what's bothering you," Jordan persuaded as she sat once again in front of him with a half eaten berry.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it," he said now getting a little irritated.

"No, you're lying," she chuckled, "Now tell me so maybe I can help you."

"No, even if I had a problem it shouldn't be anyone's concern."

"Yes!"

"No…" he grunted now clenching his paws.

"You know if you sulk in front of others then that only means you actually want people to know what's wrong, and not saying what's up only adds more tension."

"Why do you have to know so much- does it look like I'm sulking!" he nearly yelled while standing up but noticed his outburst seconds later. "Oh, no. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell out," he apologized now feeling very ashamed, "It's just I think this is my own problem that I should solve on my own. You probably won't even understand." In his head he was thinking he just screwed up another chance to be more charismatic. He for sure knew that Jordan would be hurt by this.

"Try me," Jordan spoke in a serious tone which is rare for her to do, "It has something to do with Paige and Ayden huh?"

Noah was a little frightened by her serious tone but was glad she didn't take his outburst the wrong way. "Okay, look I don't want to start anything," he sighed, "I know I should be happy that Ayden and Paige love each other. Ayden found love, or love found Ayden; however the heck it goes! I'm just mad at myself that I haven't yet, and Ayden found it so easily. I believe I'm older than him yet look how happy he is already. I haven't even gotten my first kiss yet!"

"Wait," she said as she got up and now sat next to him, "You're a virgin!" she asked out in utter disbelief.

"Yes," he sighed hanging his head low, "I remember when other members in my division in my herd got their share of action except for me, and they would have that same reaction that you just had then laugh at me about it. But either way, now I sound like I'm complaining too much, sorry."

"Aww," she smiled cutely, "You act as if you're ashamed about it or something."

"I am. I mean you were even surprised just now when you asked me if I was a virgin." Noah sat back down sighing again swinging his head back with two of his digits grasping between his eyes to let out some tension.

"I never mated before either," she laughed.

"Yeah I bet you- Wait, so you're also-!"

"See you're surprised too," she laughed out more, "No, I was just surprised at you because I didn't expect someone like you to be a virgin."

"Of course you're surprised that someone my age like me- wait a minute. What do you mean?" he asked now looking directly at her.

"Oh nothing," she quickly said rubbing the back of head, "…You know, just thought azumarill traditions are different- but anyway."

"Well I was surprised that you…" he trailed off once he noticed Jordan looking away from him. He thought she was trying to ignore him or observe the scenery until he saw her face was pinker than before, "W-was surprised at you because you know so much about the subject of mating," he finished slowing his wording down from contemplating the meaning of her possible blushing. It could be just talking about the subject of mating, but then again she wasn't blushing earlier when she saw the pokémon couple kissing which Noah just figured…

"Oh yeah… I actually got all of these facts and tips from a friend in my herd. My friend was always mating with her mate and she would always tell me about it and even brag about 'oh how lucky I am' when I still wasn't interested, but I kept in all of the useful information. I've only had two mates but never mated with any of them. So I actually understand how you feel because it wasn't just her, my other friends had their times as well and I simply got jealous… and even depressed once, but I got over it."

"Wow, I can't imagine you ever being down, I'm sorry you felt that way," he responded innocently, "I-I mean… well you know what I mean; the feeling sucks," he tried correcting since he didn't want to seem too straight forward towards Jordan. "You always have a happy side on you," he chuckled. "So then you don't think being a virgin, a male who has had barely any experience, is sad?"

"Of course not, I'm not like those fake pokémon who think that way." That comment flashed in Noah's mind; that's exactly what he wants, someone who's not fake! "And besides, about you being a virgin… I actually find that really cute," she stated looking directly at him now with her face red and very apparent to Noah.

"Uhh-" he staggered back a little over whelmed by her comment.

"Okay guys, we need to get back on the road. Return!" Isaiah appeared and called out while aiming the pokeballs at Noah and Jordan. Noah was hit and Jordan gasped as she was hit as well. Although right before their bodies materialized to red, Noah smiled at her happily trying to transmit his personal message to Jordan, while she still gazed at him letting him know she got the message before getting sucked in to the pokeballs. Noah was very reassured about his whole dark situation. Maybe he does have a strong chance at obtaining his goal now. Maybe it's not bad being a virgin to some pokémon females. Plus, for once he finally feels noticed by someone. Isaiah now faced the exit of the clearing and announced, "On towards the next gym leader! Let's go Mia!"

Five minutes into their walk Mia noticed that Paige was acting very weird. "What's wrong girl?"

"Maybe Paige wants to see Ayden I guess," Isaiah answered.

"Well then, maybe you should release him and have him walk with all of us. It's very common for trainers to keep their starter pokémon out anyways you know, oh so called expert pokémon trainer."

"Oh fine," he spoke while reaching for Ayden's ball. Even Noah and Jordan felt his hand's presence reach over for theirs but once he passed over their balls they both cursed at themselves from getting their hopes up at being released for reasons found in the message they gave each other before being withdrawn. "Come on out, Ayden!"

He threw the ball that snapped open to let out Ayden, and once he materialized he immediately got next to Paige who quickly took his paw into hers happily. He got nervous about doing that in front of their trainers but she looked at him with a confident reassuring look. The pokémon couple walked paw in paw between their trainers to their next destination where battles and important objectives for big goals are accomplished, whether it's becoming a Ranger, winning the Pokémon League, or even if it is attaining love...

_The End… Transition_

AN: By the Way, the first lemon story I have ever written! I'm happy, I'm proud. Review it, comment it, let me know how I did for my first time.


End file.
